Summer Of Love
by ilovefadam123
Summary: Fiona and Clare go to a resort for the summer. While there they meet two boys Adam and Eli. Both parties are there for the same reason but what happens when these two parties meet and have crushes on each other. Will they get together? I dont own degrassi
1. Chapter 1

"So we are spending a whole summer at a resort that is filled with hot and sexy men",I asked Clare as we got into our plane seats.

"Yes",she replied as she sat in the seat beside me.

Clare was taking me to some kind of summer resort for the summer and I have to say I was very excited to go.

"This should be exciting",I said happily as we sat in first class.

"And maybe we can get you a boy toy while were here",she grinned at me.

"Har Har",I replied as a pulled out my Ipod.

This was going to be and awesome summer and I could not wait to get it started. I have just gotten out of a bad relationship with a guy named Bobby. He was very controlling and I couldn't take it anymore so I left him. My friends Clare and Holly J were the only ones there for me in my time of need.

I looked out the window to my right and watched as the plane took off from the ground. I started to sing along to the song playing on my Ipod. It was Taylor Swift Sparks Fly. Clare nudged me and told me to stop singing so loud. I smiled and continued to look out the window.

"This is your captain speaking we have arrived and will be landing in about ten minutes I am your captain Matthew Key and I have enjoyed flying with you all",the captain said over the intercom. I started to put my stuff back in my carry on bag.

"What a long flight",I complained to Clare as she was putting her stuff away also.

"Sure was but it was worth it",she said as she took a sip of her sparkling water.

As the pane landed on the ground I was eager to get off and go to the resort. I was hoping to meet a nice guy and maybe have a nice summer. I really was thankful for what Clare did and was happy to be going with her instead of any other person.

"Are you ready for the best summer of your life ",Clare asked me as we exited the plane.

"Yea I think I am",I replied as we got into my limo.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow look at this room!",Clare screamed to me as we walked in.

"I know it is rather big",I replied as I started to unpack my luggage.

"Hurry up and unpack so we can go swimming",I yelled as she was still in awe of the room.

"Right",she responded.

After we were done unpacking we changed into our bikinis and headed to the beach. We had our towels,chairs,and beach umbrellas. When we got there we got a number of stares mostly from guys. We set up our stuff and sat down.

"Its some good looking guys here"I told Clare as we checked out the boys.

"Yes they are",Clare said as we looked out the boys.

"Hey what do yo-",Clare said before she was hit with a football.

"What in the world!",Clare said as she picked up the ball.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I wasn't looking", I heard a guy say and looked up to see a tanned guy with six pack abs and a lean muscular figure.

"Wow nice going Adam hey are you alright",a black haired boy asked Clare.

"Y-Yea I'm fine",Clare responded with a hint of blush on her cheeks.

"Good ",the black haired boy smirked.

"Hey I'm Adam",the guy with a faux hawk and tanned skin said.

"Fiona",I said as I shook his hand.

His friend looked between me and him."Umm to apologize for dumb dumb here for disturbing you all how about we treat you ladies for lunch I'm Eli by the way",he said as he flip his hair out of his eyes.

"Sure",me and Clare responded at the same time.

Adam smiled and Eli smirked. I couldn't help but stare at Adam he was very good looking and had mazing blue eyes. He caught my gaze and stared back at me with a small smile on his face.

"Cool we'll leave when you all are ready",Adam said as he stared straight at me with a flirtatious look in his eyes. I smiled at him and gave him the same look.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you think of the girls",I asked Eli as we waited for the girls in the lobby.

Fiona and Clare said that they did not want to go to lunch in bikinis so they insisted on coming back to their hotel room to change. Eli and I argued with them saying it was okay just put a beach skirt on but they wouldn't cooperate. So that is how we two dudes in swimming trunks and t-shirts ended up waiting in a lobby.

"Their okay, I kinda like Clare she has amazing blue eyes",Eli replied staring off into space.

"Oh cool I kinda like Fiona she seems nice but there is something about her that I like so much I just can't put my finger on it",I stated.

"Well just be careful remember what happen last summer here when you fell in love with that Melanie girl and she ended up cheating on you with every guy at the resort",Eli said looking over at me.

"Don't remind me dude and besides I don't think Fiona is like that",I replied as I looked off to the side.

"Okay but just be careful",he replied.

"You too Elijah",I stated with a smirk. He hated when people called him by his full name.

"Har har grasshopper",he replied.

Just as we got finished talking Fiona and Clare came from the elevator. Fiona was wearing some white shorts that stopped mid thigh level with a light blue tank top with white flip flops with her hair down. Which I thought was cute on a girl when she wore her hair down. Clare had on some jean shorts that came just above the knees with a yellow tank top with yellow flip flaps. She also had her hair down.

"Wow",I heard Eli whisper. I smirked at him and he gave me a death glare.

"Are you guys ready",I asked casually though my heart was beating extremely fast.

"Yes",they responded at the same time.

"Well alright then lets go",I said as they walked past me and Eli.

"Keep your hands to yourself Adam",Eli said walking past me to follow the girls.

"I should be telling you the same thing!",I yelled following him.

"I know how to not let my hands wander around a girls body you don't you need to be trained",he responded casually.

"Will you guys walk faster!",Fiona yelled.

"Were coming",I responded with a smirk.

"Well you better hurry before we say no to lunch and you guys will be eating alone",she said as we caught up to them.

I walked beside her and look her in the eye.

"I don't think you could resist turning me down for a lunch date Ms. Fiona",I whispered in her ear.

She blushed and whispered something in Clare's ear which caused her to laugh. Eli and I looked at each other confused and went back to walking.

As we walked to the seafood restraunt Fiona and I's hands kept brushing against each others and we would look at each other and smile shyly. This was going to be a cool summer.

"Welcome to Fishermen's Choice how may I help you",the waitress asked.

"Table for four please",I replied.

"Okay follow me",the waitress said as she gave me a flirtatious look.

"Friend of yours",Fiona asked me as we were seated.

"Nope I don't even know that girl",I replied looking at the menu.

"Oh okay",she responded.

"Why do you ask, going to be mad if I am",I whispered into her ear.

"No",she replied as she smirked at me.

We had a stare down for a couple seconds before I said something.

"Right",I said slowly.

"I'm not",she replied looking at her own menu.

"Sure you aren't",I replied waiting for the waitress to come so I can order.

"Adam umm ex coming our way",Eli said trying to hide his face.

I turned around and sure enough there was Melanie coming our way with her friends. She looked very sexy in a blue bikini top with very short jean shorts. I turned away so I could stop thinking about her. My main goal was Fiona not Melanie.

"Dude what is she even doing here",I asked Eli.

"I don't know I thought she wasn't coming this summer, but lo and behold here she is",Eli said as he smirked.

"Not funny dude",I replied.

"Whose your ex",Fiona said turning around.

"No one just turn toward me please",I asked lowly.

Just then Melanie walked by and stopped.

"Adam?",she called out.

"Melanie! Hey what are you doing here?"I asked trying not to sound rude.

"I decided to come down for the summer and not go somewhere new",she replied.

"Melanie you coming",her friend asked.

"Yea just wait for me please",she said then turned back to me.

"Hey Eli",she greeted him.

"Hey",he replied.

"Hey girls",she said to Clare and Fiona.

They smiled and waved. I could tell Fiona was a bit confused.

"Well it seems you and Eli have company so I'll leave you too it",she said twirling her hair.

"Oh yea this is Fiona and Clare our girls who are friends",I said to her.

"I'm Melanie Adam's ex girlfriend",Melanie said as she shook their hands.

"Well I'll see you guys later",she replied as she walked away.

"Well that was awkward",Eli laughed.

I glared at him for awhile before looking away. I never thought Melanie would be here and try to talk to me. I hope Fiona doesn't think I still like her. I have to avoid Melanie the whole trip. That should make it clear that I have no feelings for her.


	4. Chapter 4

(Adams POV)

"So are you guys coming to the bonfire tonight",I asked as I took a bite into my Tilapia.

"We didn't know there was one tonight, but yea we'll come that is if Clare wants to",Fiona said as se stared at Clare waiting for a answer.

Fiona and I looked over at Clare to find her and Eli staring in each others eyes. I mean they were making googly eyes at each other and that was weird for Eli to do that.

"Clare!",Fiona called out.

"Yea I'll come",Clare replied blushing.

"Cool I guess we will meet you guys there",I said as I took a sip of my sweet tea.

"Oh and wear something cool it can get a bit hot by the fire",I said as I looked between Clare and Fiona.

"Okay",they replied.

By the time we got finished eating it was four thirty and we were all stuffed. The waitress came by with the bill and Eli and I paid for the meals. We then headed out to walk the girls back home.

Eli and Clare were far away from me and Fiona so we walked with a gap between us. I took this time to talk to Fiona one on one.

"So I had a lot of fun at lunch today besides my ex showing up",I said as I looked down.

"Me too",she said as the wind blew and made her hair flow in the wind for a short bit.

"Yea umm Melanie about her I didn't think she was coming and when I saw her it was kind of sudden",I replied.

"Yea the look on your face gave that away",she giggled brushing her hair behind her ear.

"What? It did?"I asked.

"Yea. You kind of looked like a blow fish.",she said with a toothy smile.

"Oh so you have jokes?",I asked playfully.

"No I am just speaking the truth",she replied.

"Okay",I replied smiling.

"Well at the bonfire tonight they have a special secret place where the young people hang maybe I could show you it",I said walking a bit close to her.

"Sure just don't kill me while your at it",she said laughing.

"What would you be scared of my devious ways",I said smirking.

She looked at me for moment. Like she was trying to figure me out. Surprisingly I was looking at her the same way she was looking at me. I was challenging her. It was like we were having a match to see who would look away first.

"You don't scare me Adam",she said as she looked away.

"Well you scare me Fiona",I said as I smirked looking straight ahead.

From the corner of my eye I saw her look at me and smile.

"Good",she replied.

"Good?",I said in a question like answer.

"Yea good, you need to be afraid of me I am very dangerous",she said as we made our way to the front of her building.

"How dangerous",I asked.

"Like I said...very",she replied.

I stared in her eyes for what seemed like forever. She stared at me the same. I didn't want to look away.

"Well I guess I'll see you tonight",I said as Eli and Clare walked up.

"On your paisley jacket!",I heard Eli singing as him and Clare walked up.

"Wow that seems like some rock band",Clare replied.

"They are amazing I'll let you listen to some more when you come to the bonfire tonight",he said as Clare stood by Fiona.

"Okay", she replied moving her hair out of her eyes.

"We'll see you girls tonight",I said looking at Fiona.

"Guess you guys will",she replied smirking.

They walked inside the building and me and Eli made our way back to our separate hotel rooms to shower and change for the events to come tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

(Adams POV)

"So what are you planning to do with Fiona tonight",Eli asked me as we sat in my hotel room waiting to leave at the right time.

"I don't know I was thinking of maybe playing her a song",I responded.

"What?",Eli asked trying to hold in laughter.

"Playing her a song it work last year with Melanie and it worked the year before that also with that other girl",I responded.

"Okay how about letting me join you we both play our guitars",Eli suggested.

"Okay thanks",I replied.

"No prob hey its eight o'clock we might want to start heading that way",Eli said as he got up.

"Alright",I said as I stood to got to my guitar case and got out my guitar.

"Hey dude I am going to head to my suite to get my guitar",Eli said as he walked out the room.

"Alright hurry up I'll be in the hallway",I said as he walked out. I got my guitar chip and headed out the door.'I hope she likes the song'. I thought to myself as I waited for Eli.

"Alright dude I am all set lets head out",Eli said as he locked his door.

As we made our way out of the elevator I suggested we take a cab to the beach so we wont have to walk far. Eli agreed and that is what we did. When we made it to the beach I saw the one face I had been looking for. Fiona. She was standing by Clare drinking a pina colada. Clare was also drinking one. Fiona had on a white bikini top with short white and black broad shorts. Very sexy. I was wearing red and black swimming trunks with a red and black surfing shirt with black swimming trunks. I think that is beach appropriate. Eli and I got out of the taxi and went over to the bonfire it was a good amount of people here. We saw Clare and Fiona so we decided to walk over there to talk to them.

"Hey Clare and Fiona",I said as we made our way up to them.

"Hey you two, I see you guys finally made it",she said as she took a sip of her small pina colada.

"Yea",I replied. I couldn't help but stare at how beautiful she was in the moonlight. She was breathtaking actually.

"Why do you guys have guitars",Clare asked. Before I could answer the DJ spoke.

"Hey people don't forget that tonight is open mike night if you got talent come show it",he announced.

"Well I guess he just answered our question",Clare said when he finished.

"So what song are you guys [laying",Fiona asked.

"It's a surprise",I said as we walked away.

"So what song are we playing "Eli whispered to me as we were walking off trying to look cool.

"Tonight I love you by the latency",I replied.

"Cool Clare will be so into me when we sing that",Eli replied as he plugged his guitar into the amp.

"Hey were playing tonight I love you by the latency do you know that song", I asked the drummer.

"Yea I do",he replied.

"Cool I'll give you the signal for when were ready to go.

"Alright dude",he replied as he got his sticks out.

"Hey all you people I'm Adam and this my friend Eli and we will be singing Tonight I love you by the latency I hope you guys like it",I said as me and Eli started playing.

(Eli)

It's a beautiful night and Im opened up  
>The look in your eyes says so much<br>Nothing can touch us out here  
>Don't know where we are but I know I see<br>A beautiful girl walking next to me  
>I need to hold you, my dear<p>

Lets just take tonight, tonight slow  
>Cause I want to see where this, where this goes<br>I need you 

(Adam and Eli)

Id give you today but its not mine yet Ill ask you to stay here with me till then  
>I think Im falling for you<br>(falling for you, I need you)  
>I just want to look in your eyes and see<br>All that you have looking back at me  
>I think tonight, I love you<br>(I love you)

(Adam)

Tell me the chance hasn't passed us by  
>Cause baby, the stars have never shined so bright<br>Nothing can stop us out here

Lets just take tonight, tonight slow  
>I want to see where this, where this goes<br>I need you

(Adam and Eli)

Id give you today but its not mine yet  
>Ill ask you to stay here with me till then<br>I think Im falling for you  
>(falling for you, I need you)<br>I just want to look in your eyes and see  
>All that you have looking back at me<br>I think tonight, I love you  
>(I love you) I love you <p>

(Adam)

Id give you today but its not mine yet 

(Eli)

I love you

(Adam and Eli)

Id give you today but its not mine yet  
>Ill ask you to stay here with me till then<br>I think Im falling for you  
>(falling for you)<br>I just want to look in your eyes and see All that you have looking back at me  
>I think tonight, I love you<br>(I love you) I love you 

(Adam)

Just breathe in, You'll be fine  
>Im right here by your side<br>(I love you)  
>Just breathe in, You'll be fine<br>(I love you)

Id give you today but its not mine yet  
>Ill ask you to stay here with me till then<br>I think tonight, I love you

When we finished singing everyone as clapping and cheering. I looked over towards Fiona and she was smiling ear to ear clapping and cheering. We unplugged our guitars from the amps and walked over towards Fiona and Clare.

"So what did you guys think of the song",Eli asked Fiona and Clare.

"I thought it was awesome I didn't know you guys could sing or play guitar",Clare said looking Eli in the eyes.

"We laughed and then we fell in complete silence.

"So umm Clare I brought my Ipod so I could let you listen to some more dead hand you wanna listen with me",Eli asked Clare.

"Sure see you guys later",Clare said as they walked off.

"And then there were two",Fiona said as she twirled her hair with her finger.

"Yea so do you want me to show you the secret place",I said as I stepped closer to her. She looked me up and down with a smirk on her face.

"Sure",she said as she took my hand into hers.

As we made our way to Makeout Point I Walked a little bit closer to Fiona as we were holding hands. To my surprise she didn't move away she stood by me. I smiled to myself and continued walking.

"So where is this secret place and what is it called",she asked.

"Its called Makeout Point and it is just around the corner",I replied.

As we rounded the to the cave Fiona smiled from ear to ear. I laughed at her expression and she hit me in the arm.

"So I take it you like this place",I said as we entered the cave.

"Yea and I noticed it isn't pitch black like most caves are",she said as she sat down on a nearby rock.

"Yea the moonlight comes through the cave so its not to dark in here",I said as I sat on a rock next to her.

"So why did you bring me here",she asked me.

"I just thought I could show you around the island",I said as I looked her in the eyes.

"Oh so your telling me that you didn't bring me here to Makeout Point to I don't know...makeout",she said with a smile on her face.

I blushed and looked at my hands. Damn she's good.

"No",I answered quietly.

"Okay so if I sit closer to you, you wont say anything",she said as she scooted extremely closer to me.

"No, and if I leaned in would you move away",I asked her as I started to lean in.

She looked me in my eyes for a moment before leaning in. "No",she replied. She crashed her lips on to mines for a heated kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I rested my hands on her hips. She moved to straddle my waist and we continued to makeout. She was leading and I gave as good as I got. Our tongue was battling for dominance and she was clearly winning. Somehow we rolled off the rock and I landed on the ground. Fiona laughed and leaned down again to kiss me. I rolled us over so she was on bottom and I was on top. I leaned down to kiss her and she wrapped her arms around my neck. She wrapped her legs around my waist as we continued to makeout. I then broke off the kiss.

"How about we head back to the beach",I suggested as I started to stand up.

"I think that is a good idea",she responded as I helped her up. We fixed ourselves up and headed out of the cave.

"I don't feel like walking back",she said in a tired voice.

"Well I could always give you a piggy back ride or just carry you bridal style",I suggested.

"Hmm tough decision I choose bridal style",she said.

"Bridal style it is",I said as I turned and picked her up. She giggled as I did and smiled at me.

"So you think your superman now",she asked as she looked up at me.

"No but at least your comfortable",I said as I looked down at her.

She smiled and we talked about everything under the moon as we made our way back to the bonfire. I think I just found the perfect girl for me.


	6. Chapter 6

(Fiona's POV)

I walked inside my hotel suite and sighed. Today had been perfect. It all started with a beach ball and then lunch then bonfire then finally a kiss. It had been perfect I didn't want to come back to the suite. I could have stayed there all night with Adam. I smiled to myself when all of a sudden the door opened.

"Fiona you will not believe the night I have had",Clare said as she came in and sat on her bed.

"I'm sure I will believe if you tell me",I said playfully as I laid back on my bed and looked over at Clare.

"Well first I went with Eli to listen to this band called Dead Hand then we talked a little then we started talking and then we kissed",Clare said as she kept giggling.

"Well sounds like you had some night",I said as I got up from my bed and got my shower needs and towel.

"I did what about you and Adam I saw you two sneak off somewhere",she said as she turned on the television.

"Sorry Clare I don't kiss and tell"I said as I walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Oh...Wait! What! You guys kissed...Fiona!",Clare said as she beat on the bathroom door.

(Adams POV)

"No dad I am not doing anything to embarrass you",I told my father the owner of the resort on the phone.

My dad was the owner of the resort and was always calling me to see if I was doing something dangerous with Eli and getting in trouble.

"I don't want to see you int the tabloids for the island about you doing something stupid",he told me as I walked around my hotel suite.

"I'm not going to be in the tabloids on the island",I told him as I ran a hand through my hair.

"You know how the tabloids are Adam they see you doing one bad thing and they will put you in that magazine quick fast and in a hurry",he said raising his voice.

"Dad! I know the tabloids and I know how they work",I said getting frustrated.

"Adam Im just looking out for you I want you to have a great summer",he replied.

"Dad im twenty three years old I know what to do and not to do", I said softening up a bit.

"Okay, so have you met anyone new",he asked casually.

"Umm yea this one girl named Fiona",I said as I smiled to myself.

"What is her last name",he asked.

"Why",I asked curious.

"Just tell me hey last name"

"Coyne"

He was quiet for a few moments. "Ah Fiona Coyne her parents are very well known",he said as I heard him typing.

"Says she dated a boy named Booby Beckonridge",he continued.

"What does it say about him",I asked.

"Says he and Ms. Coyne didn't get along so well", he replied.

"She is a very pretty girl Adam",he said in approval.

"I think she likes me dad",I stated.

"Just be careful I don't want to see you in the tabloids like last summer with that Melanie girl",he replied.

"Yes sir",I replied.

"Alright behave yourself",he stated.

"Yes sir",I replied.

"Alright bye",he said as he hung up.

I tapped end call on my phone and plopped down on my bed. I thought about calling Fiona to ask her if she wanted to come to the beach with me tomorrow. I also thought about how Fiona would react to my father being the owner of the island. Maybe she wouldn't mind. I called her on my cell phone and waited for her to answer.

"Hey Adam",she answered.

"Hey Fiona how would you like to come to the beach with me tomorrow",I asked casually.

"Sure but just me though Clare is going somewhere with Eli",she replied.

"Okay",I said as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Cool",she replied.

"So how does noon sound",I asked.

"Sounds perfect",she replied.

"Cool I guess I'll see you tomorrow",I said smiling like a fool.

"Alright bye",she said as she hung up.

I smiled to myself and got in my bed. Tomorrow is going to be awesome.

I woke up thinking about the day I was going to have with Fiona. I smiled and got up to shower. As I was showering I looked down as the water ran down my abs and noted that I need to do some more sit ups. I lathered my body with my axe shower get and rinsed off. When I got out the shower I looked at my clock and saw it was eleven fifteen. Forty five minutes to get ready and head to the beach. Shit! I went to my drawer and picked out some white and blue swimming trunks. I decided not to wear a shirt but I brought a white t-shirt just in case.

I put on some white flip flaps and sprayed on my axe cologne. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled in satisfaction. I ran out my door and to the elevator. I got to the lobby and went to get a cab so I could take it to Fiona hotel. The taxi driver drove to Fiona's hotel and I got out and told the taxi driver to wait for me. I went inside her hotel and went to the front desk. I asked her what floor her room was on. I thanked her and went to find it. It was on the top floor and I knocked on her door.

"One minute",I heard her say. She came to the door in red bikini with blue jean short shorts.

"Oh you're here",she said smiling. "Let me just get my towel",she said as she walked back into the room.

"Okay",I said as I waited in the hallway.

"Alright all ready to go",she said as she walked out of her room.

"Were taking a taxi to the beach cause I don't feel like walking",I said as we walked to the elevator.

"Okay",she replied.

We got on the elevator and we went to the lobby. We got into the taxi and I told him to go to the beach. Fiona and I made small conversation as we made it to the beach. As we were driving Fiona grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I looked over at her and smiled she smiled back and rested her head on my shoulder. When we made it to the beach I paid the taxi driver and we got out.

"So what are we doing today ",she asked as she twirled her hair.

"I was thinking maybe swimming first then lunch",I said as I took off my flip-flops and sat my duffel bag down.

"Okay I can do that",she replied kicking off her flip flaps and her jean shorts. I watched as she took off her shorts. I forced myself to look away and ran to the water.

"You coming",I asked her as I floated in the water. She ran towards the water and swam to me. "I was coming ",she said as she splashed me with water.

"Okay you wanna splash me with water",I said as I chased her. She laughed and swam to shore. She ran and I chased after her and grabbed her from behind. She continued to laugh as I spun her around. I sat her down and she turned to me. She came up and jump and wrapped her legs around me with her arms around my neck. I laughed at her and she smiled at me. She leaned in and kissed me passionately. I kissed back and walked her to my beach towel and laid her down. We continued to kiss and she started to run her hands through my hair. She then pulled away.

"This doesn't look like swimming",she said teasingly.

"Well it's the next best thing to swimming",I said as I leaned sown again to kiss her again. She smiled into the kiss and rolled over so she was on top. She leaned down and kissed me while using one hand to move her hair behind her ear. We continued too make out until we were both out of breath. "Hey do you want to go jet skiing",I asked her as we shared my beach towel. "Sure that would be fun",she replied. "Jet skiing it is",I said as I got up.


	7. Chapter 7

(Fiona's POV)

Adam and I were drying off from jet skiing. Every few minutes he would look at me and smirk because when were jet skiing I tried to hit his jet ski and I fell in the water. Adam was cracking up but I didn't crack a smile. I wondered how he managed to make the jet skis free for one hour but I didn't ask. We had lots of fun.

"Are you done drying off",he asked me.

"Yea are you",I asked him.

"Yea are you ready to go to lunch",he asked me.

"Yea",I replied.

"Okay",he replied and motioned me to come with him.

As we were walking Adam looked over at me and I looked up at him. "So where do you think we should go for lunch",he asked.

"I don't know you know the island more than I do",I replied with a smirk.

"What do you mean",he asked panicking.

"You have been coming here for awhile",I replied looking at him curiously.

"Um hah yea",he replied. I wondered what he was getting so nervous about. I guess it was nothing.

"Adam how did you get the resort to let you have the jet skis for an hour",I asked wondering what he was going to say.

"I just umm know a guy",he replied.

"Adam I know when people are lying to me",I said as I grabbed his arm telling him to stop walking.

He was quiet for a moment and I looked at him in disbelief. "Adam you could just tell me the truth instead of telling that little lie",I said as I started walking away.

"Fiona wa-",he said before I cut him off.

"Adam I have had to deal with lying before I don't want to go through it again and it makes me think what else have you lied about, have you lied about how much you like me and the kisses we shared were those just lies too",I said as I walked up to him. I looked him in the eye.

"No",he replied quietly.

"I find that hard to believe",I said bitterly.

"You want to see how I get to do all this stuff",he asked me.

"Yes I would actually",I said crossing my arms.

"Fine I will pick you up in my car and I will show you okay",he replied.

"Okay can't wait",I replied sarcastically.

"Okay",he replied.

"Okay",I replied.

"Fine",he replied.

"Fine",I replied.

"Let me get you in a cab",he said as he opened the cab door for me.

"Thank you",I replied stubbornly.

"No problem and wear something nice tonight",he said with his hand on the door.

"Why",I asked.

"Your meeting some important people tonight",he replied as he closed the door. He went to the cab drivers window and paid him I was about to decline but he put his hand up telling me to not worry about it. The cab driver then drove off. While the cab driver was driving a thought about where Adam was taking me and who was I meeting that were so important. The cab driver interrupted me out of thoughts.

"That's some boyfriend you got",he stated looking in the rearview mirror.

"Oh umm boyfriend he's not my boyfriend I don't think",I replied. I was serious too. I didn't know what Adam and I were.

"To bad you guys would make a nice couple",he replied looking back at the road.

Wow a complete stranger giving me advice about dating. Weird I know but he is right. I guess tonight I would see what Adam and I were.

(Adams POV)

"Dad I'm bringing someone to meet you guys for dinner tonight don't ask who just know",I said as I looked for something to wear.

"Okay umm is it a girl",he asked.

"Dad',I said annoyed.

"Okay",he replied.

"What time will you be coming",he asked.

"Around eight thirty",I replied.

"Alright see you then son bye",he said.

"Bye",I replied and hung up.

I continued to look through my closet for something to wear. I decided on a yellow Ralph Lauren polo with khaki dress pants and some black dress shoes. I took a shower and brushed my teeth. I walked out of the bathroom with a towel around my waist and a small hand towel drying my hair. I dried off and looked at the clock it was seven thirty. I had thirty minutes to get ready. I put on my boxers then a white beater. I then put on my polo following my pants. I tucked my shirt inside my pants. I know it sounds dorky but I want to look good and it's a habit. I then put on my brown belt and styled my hair. I decided on a formal hairstyle with the front of my hair gelled down like a swoop and the rest brushed down. I sprayed on my cologne and grabbed my cell phone and car keys. I had a brand new Mercedes Benz and I take care of this car like a newborn baby. I walked out to my car not without getting a couple of glances from some girls. I smirked to myself as I hit the unlock button. I opened the door and got in. I started the engine and backed out of my parking space. As I started to drive I turned on the radio realizing how quiet it was inside the car. The radio started playing Maroon Five 'She will Be loved'. I started to sing along and got to the chorus and that's when I pulled into Fiona's hotel parking lot. I called Fiona on my cell phone and she answered.

"Hello",she answered.

"Umm hey Fiona I'm out here",I said as I looked at the front door.

"Cool I'm in the lobby",she replied and hung up.

I looked up from my cell phone and saw Fiona walk out of the hotel with a black dress on and with one strap on her shoulder. She had on some black heels and her hair was down. I quickly got out of my car and walked over to her.

"Hey", I said as I ran up to her.

"Wow you clean up nicely",she said as she gave me a once over.

"You too",I replied. She smiled at me. "So where is your car",she asked. I pointed to my Mercedes and she made a impressed face and walked over to it. I opened the car door for her and she sat down inside. I walked to the driver side and got in.

"I don't mind spending everyday out on your corner everyday out on you corner in the pouring rain look for that girl with he broken mile and ask her if she wants to stay awhile and she will be loved and she will be loved",I sang as we drove to my parents house.

"So where did you get that voice",Fiona asked as I finished singing.

I blushed."I've been singing since I was little. I never started singing in public until my parents thought I should let everyone hear I could and started signing me up for competitions",I said smiling.

"Oh cool",she said and turned to look out the window.

"What about you can you sing",I asked her.

"Oh god no, I can't sing one bit",she replied. I laughed at her and stared back at the road.

"Come on you can at least sing one song"I replied smirking.

"No I can't",she said smiling.

"Okay",I said and left it at that.

"Adam where are we going",she asked.

"Some very important people to me and will answer all your questions you asked me earlier house",I replied with a serious face.

"Oh",she said quietly. I looked over at her and smiled. "No need to be nervous okay",I said as I grabbed her hand. She looked at me and smiled. I held her hand the whole car ride until we came in front of my parents gated house.

"Adam's whose house is this",she asked.

"My parents",I said as I buzzed the doorman.

"Hey its Adam I'm here for dinner John",I said into the speaker.

"Okay I'll buzz you in Sir",he says as the gates open.

"Alright my parents are kind of umm strict so they don't play around",I said as I parked.

"Okay",she replied.

"Alright lets get out",I said as I got out and opened the door for her.

This was going to be a long night.


	8. Chapter 8

(Adams POV)

I looked around and saw the wind blowing the palm trees hard. I didn't know that it might storm tonight and I didn't want Fiona out here in a storm. I hope the storm doesn't hit that bad until we get back to the resort.

"Looks like its going to storm tonight",Fiona said as she looked up at me.

"Yea it does",I said as I rung the doorbell. A few seconds later my mom opened the door.

"Adam!",my mom said excitedly as she hugged me.

"Hey mom this is Fiona she is my umm my umm girlfriend",he said as he looked at me curiously.

"Oh well this is who we have been listening you talk about all the time",my mom said as she smiled at Fiona.

"Okay umm mom you are being kind of embarrassing",I said as I scratched the back of my neck.

"Okay come in both of you oh and it is nice to meet you Fiona",my mom said towards Fiona. Fiona smiled. "It's nice to meet you to ",Fiona said as she shook my moms hand.

"Well lets got to your father in the dining room",my mom said and as soon as she finished that sentence thunder struck.

"Oh dear I didn't know it was going to be a storm tonight",my mom said as we made our way to the dining room.

"Neither did I mom",I said as Fiona and I followed her. We walked into the dining room to see my father sitting at the end of the table.

"Adam you made it and I see you brought Fiona!",my dad said as he got up and walked over to us.

"Yea",I said as I gave my dad a hug. He then gave Fiona a hug and then went to go sit back down in his seat. "Come everyone sit dinner is ready",he said as the butler came in and sat the food on the table.

"Cool what are we having",I said as I sat down with Fiona sitting next to me to my right.

"We are having sirloin steak with a side salad, wine, and for dessert cinnamon and vanilla flan",my mom said as the food was set in front of us.

"This looks amazing smells good too",I said as we got ready to eat.

"Omar do you mind saying grace",my mom asked my dad as he was about to start eating. I chuckled and he glared at me. I stopped as he started praying. When he was finished we started eating. Then that is when we heard another sound of thunder.

"So Fiona how did you meet Adam",my mom asked. Fiona took a sip of her wine and answered. "I was at the beach with my friend Clare and Clare got hit with a football thrown by Eli",Fiona started. My parents chuckled. "Then all of sudden we saw two boys run over and they were Eli and Adam, they asked to see if we were okay and offered to take us to lunch and Clare and I excepted and that's how we met",Fiona finished.

"Wow that is some way to meet a girl Adam",my dad said as he took a sip of his wine.

"Yea",I replied. Then all of a sudden we heard rain start to pour down hard.

"Wow it is dangerous out there, Adam Fiona if this storm doesn't clear up by the time you guys are ready to leave you all will be staying here tonight",my mom said as she took a long sip of her wine.

"Mom me and Fiona don't have clothes",I said trying not to stay over.

"Adam you have extra clothes in your old room and we have extra clothes for Fiona",my mom said as she took another sip of her wine. I for one thought she was drinking to much.

I looked over at Fiona. "It's up to you",I said as I looked her in the eyes. She smirked at me. "Fine with me",she replied as she took a sip of her wine. I started drinking my wine when my mom said something I didn't see coming.

"So I guess you two will be sleeping in the same room",she stated casually. I choked on my wine. "Umm mom not funny",I said as Fiona patted my back. "What",she asked innocently. "Okay I'm just asking",she said as she downed her wine.

"Are you all ready for dessert",the butler asked.

"Yes",we all replied.

"Okay",he replied as he served the flan. It smelled amazing. We ate and made small conversation as we did.

"So Fiona how are you liking your stay here",my dad asked Fiona.

"I am loving it and meeting Adam is just a plus",she replied brushing her leg against mine.

"That's wonderful sweetie",my mom said clearly drunk. Just then we heard another sound of thunder. "Are you all staying or leaving",my dad asked. I got up to go look out the door at how bad it was storming. It was raining so hard I wouldn't be able to see the road clearly. I walked back into the room with disappointed face.

"Looks like were staying",I told Fiona.

"Okay",she said happily. I went and sat back down beside Fiona as the butler came and took our plates.

"I see sunshine and blue skies!",my mother said loudly. I gave her a confused look and looked at my dad.

"Umm dad I think I'm going to carry mom upstairs to bed do you want to help",I asked with a smirk.

"Sure I'll hold the door open",he said smirking. I walked over towards my mom and she was already standing up. "Aww my baby boy is carrying me to bed",my mom said giggling. "Yea mom okay",I said laughing. I picked my mom up easily and carried her up the stairs to her bedroom with my dad following closely behind.

"Goodnight son",my dad said adding a smirk.

"Goodnight dad. Goodnight mom!",I said as I walked out of the room. I walked back down stairs to find Fiona waiting. She had a smile on her face.

"So that is how you got all that stuff for us back at the resort and that is why you always have money",she said with a smile. I clenched my jaw and smiled. "Why didn't you tell me",she asked. "I thought you would just be with me for my money then",I said as I looked down. "Adam I don't need your money okay I have my own my parents have money too",she said with a smile. "Fiona I have been hurt so many times because once girls find out my background they only start liking me for my money and once I start to fall for them I get my heart broken",I said as my eyes started to water. "Adam I will never hurt you okay I am with you because I want to be with you not for your money I don't need it",she said taking a step closer to me. "Okay",I said as she wrapped her arms around my neck. She then stood on her tip toes and kissed me. She then pulled away. "How about we go to my room instead of standing at the bottom of my staircase",I said with a smirk. "Okay",she replied. We headed up the stairs then walked down the long hallway until we made it to my room. "So what do I sleep in lover boy",she asked with a smirk. I swear this girl smirks so much.

"Hold on",I said as I walked to my dresser. My old room was humongous not wanting to brag but it is pretty big. It was painted blue with band posters on the wall and a king sized bed. It has a flatscreen t.v on the wall with a stereo system attached to it. And video games arranged in order. Just like I left it. I got Fiona a whit t-shirt and a pair of gym shorts.

"Here you can go change in the bathroom right there",I pointed to the bathroom in my room.

"Okay",she grabbed the clothes and walked towards the bathroom. "Brb",she said and closed the door. I took off my polo and my pants. Then I took off my socks and shoes. I then went to my drawer and got me a white t-shirt and some red plaid pajama pants. I put my clothes on my chair in my room and waited for Fiona to come out of the bathroom. A few minutes later she emerged wearing my gym shorts and t-shirt. Talk about _sexy. _"What are you doing waiting up",sh asked with a smile. "Nothing I was just going to say how are we going to sleep",I asked pointing towards the bed. "Oh I don't know we close our eyes and breath",she said with a smile. "You know what I mean",I said chuckling. "Adam I am twenty three you are twenty three we are adults I think we can share a bed",she said getting in the bed under the covers. I followed closely behind and got under the covers also. She then turned to me. "See that wasn't so hard",she teased. "No",I replied quietly. She then cuddled closely to me. She grabbed my face and kissed me deeply. I kissed back and grabbed her head from behind using my right hand to grab her waist. She moaned and I felt myself grow hard. "Wow Adam five minutes of making out and you pitch a tent...wow",she said in between kisses. I pulled away. "Well when you're making out with a girl like you I can't help myself",I said with a smirk. She laughed and kissed me lightly. "Well down boy I'm not giving you any sweets just yet and especially not in your parents house",she said as she turned away from me. "Huh...Fiona",I whispered.

"Goodnight Adam",she said in a sing song voice.

I sighed "goodnight Fiona",I said as I wrapped my right arm around her waist pulling her towards me. Everything was perfect.


	9. Chapter 9

(Fiona POV)

I woke up to find my head laying on Adam's chest and my arms around him. He had his right arm around me and I wiggled a little. I looked at his clock and saw it was six thirty in the morning. Clare and I were suppose to go shopping around the resort today and we were leaving early and I wanted to get home. I shook Adam so he could wake up. All he did was turn over. I shook him again and he just stayed there. "Hey Adam wake up",I said as I shook him.

"Huh",he said sleepily.

"Get up I'm supposed to go shopping with Clare today...early",I said as I got out of bed.

"Fiona its six thirty in morning, can we please go back to sleep",he asked as he sat up.

"No, now get up",I said as I walked over to him.

"Come on Adam",I said as I straddled him. He looked at me a few minutes before answering.

"Okay",he said as I gave him a quick kiss. I got off of him and he got out of bed. He then went to his closet.

"Let's see if I can fit my old clothes from when I lived here",he said as he looked through his closet.

"Give me a long sleeve button down shirt",I said as I stood by him.

"What you wanna wear my clothes",he asked. I looked at him and nodded.

"Okay",he said as he handed me a shirt.

"Thank you", I replied walking away. I watched him to see what he would put on. He picked out a pair of black skinny jeans and black and white flannel shirt opened with a black shirt underneath. He then got a pair of black skate shoes with white trim. He looked really good. I usually just saw him in swimming trunks. Oh and we he took his shirt off. I was just like gelatin, I thought my knees were going to give out from under me. He caught me looking and smirked.

"I take it I look good",he said smiling.

"You look okay",I said with a smirk.

"So are you gonna put on my shirt",he asked.

"Yea",I said as I walked into the bathroom. I put on the shirt and it came just below mid thigh. I put on my black belt that went with my dress. 'It'll do' to thought to myself. I finished up in the and walked out the bathroom to find Adam sitting on his made up bed and playing with his phone.

"Hey",he said as he looked up.

"Hey",I replied. "You know your parents thought of everything when they built this house it has extra toiletries",I said as I grabbed my purse and cell phone.

"Ready to go",he asked as he grabbed his car keys.

"Yea",I replied walking up to him.

"By the way you look good in that shirt",he said as opened his door.

We walked out of his room and down the hall quietly so we wouldn't wake his parents. We walked down the stairs then out the door. We looked around and saw that the storm didn't do much really it was just a little baby storm. We walked to his car and he opened the door for me. I thanked him and he walked to the other side and got in the driver seat.

"How about some tunes",he asked as he took out his phone and plugged it into the iphone into the jack. He started his car and handed me the iphone. "What do I do with it",I asked."Umm pick a song Fiona",he said with a smirk as he drove. "Oh", I said blushing. I looked around his Ipod and saw We The Kings. I looked through and saw Check Yes Juliet. I tapped it and it started playing.

_Check yes Juliet  
>are you with me<br>rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
>I won't go until you come outside<br>_

"You like we the kings",he asked as he drove.

"Yea they're a great band",I replied.

_check yes Juliet  
>kill the limbo<br>I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
>cause there's no turning back for us tonight<em>

_lace up your shoes  
>A O A O ah<br>here's how we do  
><em> 

_run baby rundon't ever look back  
>they'll tear us apart<br>if you give them the chance  
>don't sell your heart<br>don't say we're not meant to be  
>run baby run<br>forever will be  
>you and me<br>_

_check yes Juliet  
>I'll be waiting<br>wishing, wanting  
>yours for the taking<br>just sneak out  
>and don't tell a soul goodbye<br>check yes Juliet  
>here's the countdown<br>3...2...1... now fall in my arms  
>now they can change the locks<br>don't let them change your mind  
><em> 

_lace up your shoes  
>A O A O ah<br>here's how we do_

_run baby run  
>don't ever look back<br>they'll tear us apart  
>if you give them the chance<br>don't sell your heart  
>don't say we're not meant to be<br>run baby run  
>forever will be<br>you and me_

_we're flying through the night  
>flying through the night<br>way up high,  
>the view from here is getting better with<br>you by my side_

_run baby run  
>don't ever look back<br>they'll tear us apart  
>if you give them the chance<br>don't sell your heart  
>don't say we're not meant to be<br>run baby run  
>forever will be<br>you and me.  
><em> 

"This is a nice song",I complimented you have nice taste in music.

"Thanks",he replied. We pulled up in front of my hotel about thirty minutes later and Adam got out to open the door for me. "Thank you ",I said as I got out. He walked me to my door and I turned to me. "This is me",I said as I looked down and blushed. "Looks like it",he replied blushing. I looked up to him and gave him a chaste kiss. "Bye Adam",I said as I turned around. "Fiona",he called out. I turned around and looked at him. He pulled me to him and kissed me passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed his hands on my hips. I pulled away. "I like doing that",I said as I smiled at him and kissed him again. "I like doing that too",he said grinning showing his white teeth. "I guess I'll see you later then",he said walking backwards to his car. "I guess you will",I said smiling. I smiled and turned around walking into my hotel. I thought about Adam and I knew everything was going to be perfect.


	10. Chapter 10

(Fiona's POV)

"Wow this island has some nice stuff",Clare said as we looked around the store.

"I know look at these little nic nacs",I said as I picked up a small toy showing Clare.

"Yea that's kinda cute how...Woah!",Clare said as she picked up a magazine.

"What",I said as I walked over to her. She didn't reply all she did was look at the magazine. She then opened the magazine and turned to a certain page. I then saw a smirk appear on her face and she looked up and smiled at me. I looked at her confused and she turned the magazine towards me. What I saw amazed me.

_Looks like the islands prince has found love. Adam Torres, son of Audra and Omar Torres, has found a princess for a summer of love._

_Sources say that the girl Adam was seen on the beach kissing with is Fiona Coyne. Fiona Coyne, daughter of Laura Coyne and her democratic dad. She is from New York and came out of a relationship with Mr. Bobby Beckonridge and all of a sudden they broke up. Anyways on to . _

_We all know about Adam's love interest last summer. The she who shall not be named. Looks like Adam is really digging Fiona based on these pictures from a anonymous photographer. Looks like Adam was setting a fire with the heat from these kisses. Guess we will see where this relationship goes. Until next time_.

,

Mary 'Gets the info' Martin

"Well that was unexpected",I said as I gave the magazine back to Clare.

"Wow Fi these pictures are something else",Clare said as she looked at them. I didn't even think to look at the pictures I stood by Clare and looked at the pictures with her. It was a picture of Adam picking me up with my legs around him. It was another picture of me laying under him on his beach towel kissing me. It was another of us in the water on the jet skis. Then another of me laying on top of Adam kissing him. Clare then smirked at me.

"Wow Fiona who knew you could be so devious",Clare said with a smirk.

"Hey I am not devious",I replied walking out of the store with Clare.

"Based on those pictures it sure looks like it",she said laughing.

I was about to reply when I saw two familiar faces. I saw Adam and Eli walking towards the pool hall. Adam had on a white polo with white and dark blue plaid shorts. Eli had on a black v-neck with black cargo shorts. I looked at Adam again and saw him laughing as Eli was doing some weird dance.

"Fiona you there",I heard Clare say.

"Yea",I replied looking at her.

"You okay you kinda zoned out for a sec",Clare said as she followed my line of eyesight.

"Oh I see...Eli! Adam!",Clare called out.

"What are you doing",I loudly whispered to Clare. Adam and Eli looked up and waved at us. They then started walking towards us. I tried to fix myself up without letting Adam know I was trying to. They then made their way over to us.

"Hey Fiona",Adam said to me as he looked me up and down.

"Hey Clare",he said simply without looking her up an down. Eli on the other hand was being pretty obvious where his eyes were headed. He kept trying to sneak glances at Clare's cleavage she was wearing a white v-neck.

"So umm where you girls headed",Adam asked.

"Umm we don't know yet",I said smiling.

"Well do you guys want to come with us to the pool hall",Eli asked before Adam could.

"Sure",Clare replied quickly. We started walking towards the pool hall when all of a sudden Adam put his left arm around me. He looked down at me and smiled. We continued to walk like that until we got to the pool hall and Adam opened the door for us.

"So what do you say couple against couple in a game of pool",Eli said smirking.

"Yea, that should be fun",I replied picking up a pool cue.

"Alright we'll break",Adam stated as he got in pool playing position. Adam moved the balls around a little then took the ball holder off. He then went back to his original spot and brought his arm back and started the game. A solid ball went into a hole so we were solids and Clare and Eli were stripes. Adam motioned me to come and shoot and I went over to him. I got into the position Adam was in, I didn't really know how to play pool. Adam then walked over to me.

"That is not how you hold a cue",he said with a smirk.

"Oh...well how do you ",I asked as he walked behind me. He stood behind me and put his right hand on mine and his left hand on mine. The left side of his face was so cose to the right side of my face I could feel his breath hitting my cheek and the mint aroma coming from his breath.

"Like this",he said smiling at me.

"Okay I think I get it now",I said my voice cracking a little.

"Good",he replied as he stood back in his original place. I looked up at Clare and saw she was smiling at me. I shrugged my shoulders at her and she shook her head. I aimed for a solid and missed. Which meant it was Clare and Eli's turn.

"Come on Eclare",Adam said with a smirk. Eli flipped his middle finger up at him and Adam laughed.

Eli hit the striped ball the stripped ball and got it in. They continued to get their balls in the holes until Clare slipped up and missed. It was then Adam's turn and he missed. It was Eli's turn and he missed . Then it was Adam's turn again and he missed. Clare and I sent each other looks and laughed silently. Clare then shot and missed. It was then Adam's turn and he was about to hit when I walked up behind him. "Hey just concentrate",I said rubbing his arm.

"I am",he said clearly frustrated.

"Just picture me down there...naked",I whispered. I then walked away and stood in my spot. Adam then looked back at me and smiled. He then aimed for the solid orange. We only hand two more balls and they were red and orange right next to each other. Adam aimed and shot. Both balls went in at the same time. He then aimed for the eight ball and got it in easily. He then looked up at Eli and Clare with a smirk. Eli looked down and Clare wrapped her arm around him. Adam then walked over to me and I smiled at him. He then picked me up and hugged me. I kissed him on the lips. He put me down and we turned towards Eli and Clare.

"What did you say to him",Clare asked stunned. I shrugged and Adam smirked.

"You wanna go somewhere",Adam asked smiling at me. I nodded and we waved goodbye to Eli and Clare.

"Where are we going",I asked as we walked out of the pool hall.

"It's a surprise",he replied pulling out his car keys. He then hit the unlock button on the remote and opened the door for me and I got in. He walked around to the driver side and got in.

"Don't kidnap me",I said smirking a little.

"Don't worry you won't be saying that when I take you to where were going",he replied. I smiled at him and he started the engine. I looked out the window and I saw him smirk from the corner of my eye. I wonder where he is taking me?


	11. Chapter 11

(Adams POV)

"Were here",I said as I put my car in park and cut the engine off. I opened the trunk and got a blanket.

"Okay",Fiona said and got out of the car. I got out also and took her by her left hand with my right. We started walking and started on the passage way to the gazebo.

"Where are you taking me",she asked.

"Somewhere where we can be alone",I replied with a smirk.

"But we are alone",she replied.

"Somewhere where we can be more alone",I said as we walked onto the bridge leading to the gazebo.

"Adam how did you find this place",she asked as she looked around.

"Well when your parents are the owners of the island you sorta know where everything is",I replied as I sat on one side of the gazebo and she sat on the other. The gazebo sat by the ocean and with the sun setting it was the perfect romantic mood to set. I looked over at Fiona and she was looking out at the ocean. Her eyes were so beautiful in the sunset. Also with the wind blowing her hair and it was flowing. You could hear the fire from the fire lamps. She then looked over at me and I smiled. The seats in the gazebo were like a bench in a circle so I could sit really close to her. I got up and walked over to her and she leaned over and kissed her. She leaned sideways on her back and I leaned over her more resting my right hand on the seat of the gazebo. She wrapped her arms around my neck and ran her hands through my hair. She unwrapped her arms and started to unbutton her shirt revealing a purple and black lacy bra. I started to kiss her neck and she sighed in pleasure. I grinned a little and continued to suck her neck, maybe trying to leave a hickey I don't know. I leaned back from her neck and looked her in her eyes. She then leaned up to me and kissed me. She started to unbutton my polo and lift it up. She lifted it up over my head. I unbuttoned her shirt the rest of the way and she sat up to pull it off. She attacked my mouth again and I laid her down. She ran her hands down my abs and to my shorts. She started to unbutton them and I leaned up a little. "Are you sure",I asked looking her in the eyes. She nodded and I kissed her again passionately. She unbuttoned my shorts the rest of the way and I kicked them off. She smiled into the kiss and unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down. I kissed her stomach and up to her mouth. I kissed the center of her chest. She moaned and closed her eyes. I felt her wet spot in her panties and she moaned a little louder than last time. I put my hands on the waistband of her panties. I looked her in the eyes and she looked back She nodded and I pulled them down slowly. She then pulled at my boxers and pulled them down. She leaned up so I could unbutton her bra. I did and I pulled it off and sat it with the rest of her clothes. I sucked at her nipples and she moaned. I then put my arms on each side of her and rested my hips in between her legs. She stopped me before I could enter. "Do you have a condom",she asked hopefully. I nodded and got my wallet out of my shorts and got my lucky condom out. I opened it and put it on. I then laid her back down and kissed her again. I moved in between her legs and situated my lower half in between them. I entered her slowly and started penetrating her at a slow pace. I started going faster and she wrapped her arms around her neck and I smiled. She then wrapped her legs around my waist. I then went faster and saw her bite her bottom lip. Her eyes then rolled back and she closed them and I felt her legs start to shake. I felt my climax coming and started going faster. She screamed. "Adam!",she said aloud. I brought it out as far as I could and rammed into her and we climaxed at the same time. I stayed like that for a few minutes catching my breath and the pulled out and took the condom off and went to go get the blanket. I wrapped it around us and cuddled up against her.

"That was amazing",she said out of the blue.

"Thanks you were amazing too",I replied. She smiled and laid her head on my chest. We then fell into a peaceful sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

(Adams POV)

I woke up to find Fiona naked and asleep in my arms. I couldn't hold back the grin on my face. The sex we had it was amazing and awesome. I took a few moments to study my surroundings and found that it was in the early in the morning. How long were we asleep? Anyways I shook Fiona lightly to wake her up.

"Fiona",I whispered. She opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"Hey what time is it",she asked yawning.

"Umm I think about five o'clock in the a.m",I replied. She started to sit up and I followed. She then looked at me and smiled.

"Umm do you know where my undergarments are",she asked smiling. I looked around for a minute until I found them in a pile mixed with my clothes. I handed them to her and she put them on. I found my boxers and put them on. I then handed Fiona her pants and she put them on and I put my shorts on. I handed her shirt to her and she put it on and I put mine on.

"Well that was a very exciting night",she said looking at me smiling.

"Yes, yes it was",I replied standing up getting my car keys out.

"I think Clare is going to be mad at me for leaving her in the suite for the second time",she said as we walked back to the car.

"Yea I have blown off Eli for two days",I replied as I opened the door for her.

"But last night was worth not going to the suite",she said as I got in.

"Yea it was",I replied as I leaned in and she did too and we kissed. My tongue explored her mouth and hers' explored mine. She grabbed me by the collar and pulled me closer. I rested my right hand on her above her waist and she smiled and pulled away.

"I have to get back",she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I looked her in the eyes as she smirked at me.

"Something tells me you don't want to go back",I replied. She released me from her grasp and laughed softly.

"Well where would I go",she asked playfully.

"Oh I don't know I know this great suite",I teased as I started the engine.

"Well I'd love to see it",she replied giggling. "Okay".

-:P-

"Well this is me",I said as we stopped in front of my suite. She nodded and gave me a look.

"Are you gonna open the door",she asked as she motioned towards the lock.

"Right!",I said as I unlocked the door. She laughed and walked in first as I held the door open. She walked in and I followed as I closed the door behind me. I then realized I had to pea really badly.

"You are very tidy",she said as she turned around towards me.

"Yea umm I'm going to use the bathroom right quick",I said as I turned around and went to the restroom. I looked myself in the mirror and smiled. I had sex with Fiona and it was awesome. I washed my face and brushed my teeth and walked out of the bathroom to find Fiona laying on my bed watching t.v.

"So umm what do you want to do",I asked as I laid down in the bed next to her.

"I don't know maybe this..",she said as she leaned over and kissed me. I pulled her on top of me and she smiled into the kiss. I could feel myself grow hard as she grinded against my lower area. I kissed at her neck as she unbuttoned my pants. I stopped her before she pulled them down. She looked at me confused.

"I don't want to do this right now lets just watch t.v. for now",I said as she sat up still straddling my waist.

"Okay",she replied and rolled off of me. I grabbed the remote and we watched t.v. and made small conversation while laying in bed.

-:D-

"So where did you and Fiona sneak off to yesterday",Eli asked with a eyebrow raised as we played air hockey in the arcade.

"Oh nothing just I took her to the gazebo and we...had _sex_",I replied while saying the last part quietly.

"Wow grasshopper I have taught you well",Eli replied smirking.

"Yea well I like her a lot and I want to be with her seriously..you know what I mean",I replied to Eli as we finished our air hockey tournament.

"Well Adam you do know that this is a summer vacation and it has to come to and end",Eli said as we walked out of the arcade.

"I know Eli",I replied as I got out my car keys. We walked to my car and got in.

"Look man when the summer ends we will be heading back to New York and back to living our lives as two bachelors looking for the perfect girl",Eli stated.

"I mean I like Clare a lot-"

"Then you see my point",I interrupted.

"But I also know that the summer will come to an end and I will have to go back to New York",Eli said as he stared at me. I rested my chin on the steering wheel and looked out of the glass. Part of me didn't want to believe Eli, but the other part knew that he was right.

"Okay Eli I know that but I want to be with her", I replied as I started the engine.

"I know you do I see it in your eyes when you look at her",he replied.

"Look just wait it out and see where it goes",he continued.

"Alright",I replied and backed out of the parking lot.

-:P-

"Come on Eli where is your game!",I yelled as I crossed Eli over and shot a three pointer.

"Well that makes twenty one",I stated and walked over to grab my energy drink and my towel to blot my face.

"You were just lucky",he replied wiping his face off.

"Okay Eli",I said as we walked out of the inside basketball court to the gym. As I was about to say something else I ran into the one girl I was hoping I wouldn't run into again on this trip.

"Adam hey",Melanie said as she blotted her face with her face.

"Hey umm what are you doing here",I asked awkwardly. She smiled and blushed.

"I guess the same thing you're doing working out",she replied giggling.

"Im going to go to the treadmill",Eli said as he walked away.

"So umm Fiona seems like a nice girl",Melanie said as she took her twisty band out of her hair letting her hair fall down past her shoulders and then putting it back in a pony tail.

"Yea she is I like her a lot she has a great personality",I replied as I wiped my forhead with my hand towel. Melanie looked at me with sad eyes and then tried to put a smile on her face.

"Well umm tonight there is going to be a party on my parents boat and I would love it if you and Fiona came",she said as she stood closer to me.

"Okay umm we'll come is it okay if Eli and Clare come too", I asked playing with my basketball.

"Yea of course"she said with enthusiasm.

"Cool we'll be there, what time", I asked.

"Eight",she replied.

"Alright see you there",I replied and walked away. Tonight is going to be one interesting night I thought as I went towards the treadmills.


End file.
